My Little Brother 3 : Harry's Revenge!
by Horriblefreak
Summary: If you thought Draco was a pervert, Harry might just surprise you.


Harry wakes up in the morning to a pair of groping hands. Draco is pressed against his back and feeling him up like last night was barely satisfying at all. Harry feels himself starting to get hard and Draco has progressed to planting kisses on his neck.

"Good morning Harry," Draco whispers in his ear.

"Hardly," Harry replies.

The movements stop momentarily.

"Last night sucked?" Draco asks.

"No no, god no! But I feel like I could use a new body today. I am so sore."

"You mean here?" Draco pushes a finger into Harry's butt crack and fondles his entrance.

"Mmm…Yah. There. And everywhere else. So if you think you are getting any today, you better banish that thought."

"Oh," Draco replies disappointingly. "But I can still touch you right?"

"Get lost," Harry says in a joking tone.

"Oh, come on. You know you want me."

Draco turns Harry over and kisses him soundly on the lips. Their tongues dance over each other with familiarity yet enthusiastic like they are exploring each other for the first time. Draco's hands resuming to roaming, reaching behind Harry to grab his ass cheeks. Harry rubs his thumbs on Draco's nipples, making the latter moan rather sweetly.

"Ok. Stop. Stop," Harry says, as he pulls away from Draco.

"No no, come back here!" Draco makes a move to hold Harry in place but Harry is faster so he slipped out of Draco's hands.

Harry climbs out of bed and picks up the nearest boxers he can get his hands on to throw it to Draco. He pulls on the other one that has been tossed carelessly to the floor just the night before.

"I told you, banish that thought," Harry chides.

"I just want to make out…do a little heavy petting..."

"Uh huh. We are both guys. You think I won't know about the point of no return? I am not going to throw in my towel as easily as I did last night. Behave, Draco. And get dressed."

"But this is your boxers," Draco says, as he picks up the garment and inspects it.

Harry walks over to Draco's side of the bed and presses his moist lips into his ear.

"I know. Didn't you say you want it? It might be a little soiled though. From sweat. After all, last night is rather…passionate," Harry whispers.

Draco could feel his own body trembling from Harry's seductive proposition. He quickly pulls on the boxers and got out of bed.

"Good boy," Harry praises, and then he pecks Draco on the lips.

They make their way to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Not a moment later, Draco pulls Harry in for another tongue filled kiss. Harry bites down on the intruding body part.

"Ouch!" Draco exclaims. "What's the big idea?"

"Behave," Harry says sternly, though with a smirk on his lips.

Draco retreats reluctantly and hangs back as Harry reaches for the toothbrushes to pick out his own. He squeezes a little toothpaste onto it and passes it to Draco. More than a tad confused, Draco accepts the toothbrush.

"You were saying you wanted to make out with my toothbrush. I wonder how that is done." Harry speaks slyly.

"Oh, I can't tempt you but you can?" Draco points the toothbrush at Harry accusingly.

"I have no idea what you are saying," Harry replies with as much mock innocence as he can muster.

"Oh, game on!"

Draco pushes the toothbrush into his mouth and starts the routine motions. Harry prepares the other toothbrush the same way and also puts it into his mouth. Unlike Draco's fervent movements, Harry brushes slowly, almost sensually. Draco cannot determine whether watching Harry brush his teeth is sexier or brushing with Harry's toothbrush is. Harry reaches a hand out to rub Draco's ear lobe, making him shudder. Under Harry's intense gaze, Draco's movements are beginning to slow and his breath is growing laborious.

_Oh God! I have no idea how he does it. Just my ear lobe and I am turning to jelly. I got to be on my toes or I might just be seduced into caving_, thinks Draco.

"Something the matter, dear?" Harry says, with some mocking concern and a hoarse voice.

Unknowing to Draco, Harry's hand has already travelled to Draco's shoulder and is currently kneading it lightly. Smiling with the toothbrush still stuck in his mouth (_Is he the cutest or what?_ screams Draco's brain), Harry retracts his hand and turns to spit into the sink. He rinses out, washes the toothbrush then taps it on the side of the sink to shake away any extraneous moisture. Draco is still absentmindedly rubbing his teeth with the stick that has a brush at the end of it. Harry traces Draco's jaw line with the toothbrush he is still holding, stopping just under the chin.

"Not done yet?" he asks. "Well, hurry up. I will be waiting in the shower."

Replacing the toothbrush back on the shelf, Harry pulls off the boxers he is wearing and steps into the shower chamber. The sound of running water fills the room. Draco makes quick work of spitting and rinsing before throwing the unwashed toothbrush into the sink and follows Harry. Harry turns around to face Draco and gives him a puzzled look.

"You going to shower with your, I mean my, boxers on?" Harry pulls at the elastic waist band of the garment.

Harry watches Draco mentally slaps himself as he too, peels off the underwear and throw it randomly out of the shower chamber. Regaining his composure, Draco leans in for a kiss. This time Harry relents. The two of them lip lock under the running shower as the water slowly heats up. Harry entangles his hands in Draco's hair as Draco slowly eases his hands down to Harry's ass. Just before they can reach their desired destination, Harry takes them off of his body.

"Tease!" Draco accuses Harry.

"Don't start what you cannot finish."

"Oh, _I_ can finish."

"Very well. Don't start what _I_ cannot finish then." Harry corrects himself.

"Tease!" Draco reiterates his point.

"Why? Are you that in need?" Harry reaches down to touch Draco's cock. It is already semi-hard and steadily growing under the attention.

"Ahh… Yah…"

"Of all of me?"

"Mmm…Yah…"

In his delirious state, Draco probably has no idea what he just agreed to. But that isn't going to be a problem for Harry is going to show him.

While distracting Draco by playing with his cock, Harry singlehandedly holds Draco's wrists firmly. In a quick motion, he pins them high above Draco's head on the wall behind him. Startled, Draco gives a surprised look.

"What are you doing?" Draco quickly asks.

"Oh, I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to it. But you did," Harry smirks.

"Huh? Let go." Draco tries to loosen Harry's grip to no avail.

"Well, since you gave your consent, I am going to go ahead with it. You can say no if you want to. However, I might not stop."

Harry cast a spell to fix Draco's hands as they are before taking his own hand off. He shuts off the shower and reaches for the bar of soap. Lathering his hands generously, Harry presses the soap against Draco's torso. Moving it every which way he pleases, Harry covers the area in light suds. Draco's body is responding to the touch eagerly, the previous conversation quickly forgotten. Harry removes the soap and Draco bites back a whimper. Holding differently, Harry draws a spiral around one of Draco's nipples using the edge of the soap this time, moving in closer and closer to the hardened nub. Draco's eyes flutter close while he indulges in the onslaught. The soap crosses the taut nipple. A sharp intake of breath from Draco. Harry's own member is already standing proud just from watching Draco succumbing to his advances. Leaning in to suck on Draco's ear lobe and Harry blows lightly into the ear. Draco writhes a little but is held in place by the spell so he didn't fall from his weaken knees. Harry puts the soap back into its cradle.

"What did you do with my soap that time?" Harry questions.

"What?" Draco answers. His mind already halfway to oblivion.

"That time, when you said you had sex with it," Harry encourages.

Draco clears his throat in embarrassment, having been reminded of that shameful incident. He resolutely refuses to answer even with Harry stroking his dick as an incentive.

"You are not going to tell me?" Harry tries again.

Draco shakes his head.

"Fine," Harry relents.

Pressing himself against Draco's soapy body, Harry drops his head into Draco's shoulder. Arching his back, Harry brings his own hands back to spread his butt cheeks wide apart. Draco could do nothing but look over Harry's shoulder intently. Harry moans softly as he concentrates on pushing Draco's semen out of his body.

"Oh…Draco… You left so much in me. Even while I was sleeping last night, I can feel it trickle out of me when I move. You really ought to treat me more gently since it was my first time," Harry whispers mercilessly into Draco's ear.

Biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning, Draco tries to keep his composure so that he does not come right then and there. His cock twitch wildly at the sight Harry is displaying. A white liquid flows slowly out of Harry and onto his inner thighs. Harry's body shudders against Draco's.

"There's still so much inside, Draco," Harry breathes into his ear.

Harry reaches one finger into himself and starts to draw out the rest of the semen. Draco moans audibly this time. The sound reverberating around the confined space making it last longer than it originally did.

"If you tell me, I will turn over and give you a better view," Harry offers.

"I…I rubbed it against…myself," Draco admits.

"How?" Harry prompts.

"Along…myself."

"Where exactly, Drake?"

"My cock."

"Good boy."

Harry pulls out his finger and turns on the faucet. Water comes running down from the showerhead again, washing the suds off of Draco's body and the semen off of Harry's finger and thigh.

"Hey! You promised to show me!" Draco protests.

"So I lied," Harry replies nonchalantly.

Since attached to the wall, Draco could hardly do a thing to oppose Harry.

"Since I let you wear my underwear and use my toothbrush like you wanted to, would you also grant me one perverted act?" Harry proposes.

"What do you want?" Draco is slightly more than a little wary.

"I want to shave you."

"No way!"

"I haven't even told you where."

"Alright, where?"

"Everywhere."

"No way."

"Actually, what are you going to do about it anyway? You are effectively immobilized by my spell."

"I can still use my legs."

"No really."

Draco tries to move his legs but they too, are stuck in place.

"See?" Harry drives the point home.

Draco growls, somewhat intimidatingly, but Harry is unfazed. Draco can do nothing anyway. Harry leaves the shower chamber to go get his "torture tools". He returns with a can of shaving cream and a manual shaver. Squeezing some shaving cream unto both of Draco's exposed underarms. Harry puts the can of shaving cream down on the floor. Despite Draco's verbal threats and protests, Harry forges on. Within the minute, Draco's underarms are clean shaven. Draco has already given up on all hopes of Harry stopping, so he ceased shouting.

"You know, there are pleasure points in the underarms too," Harry says, while admiring his handiwork.

"You don't say," Draco replies sarcastically. It is apparent that he is more than slightly pissed.

Harry scrapes one clean shaven underarm with the nail of his thumb then uses the pad of his thumb to rub against the abused skin. Draco can't help but to moan a little.

"I told you." Harry chuckles.

Picking up the can again, Harry spreads shaving cream all over Draco's pubic hair. Although unwilling, Draco keeps silent. Harry drags the shaver over Draco's skin and leaves in its wake a trail of cream and hair. Halfway, Harry tugs on some of the pubic hair.

"Ahh…" groans Draco.

Harry chuckles some more before finishing the job.

"You look like you have just started on puberty," Harry says.

"Shut up. It's embarrassing."

"I think it's cute."

"Not what a man likes to hear about his junk."

"True. But I still think it looks good."

"You are just a pervert."

"Then we are very compatible, Mr. Sex with a Soap," Harry teases.

"Yah yah…"

"Oh come on, cheer up. I didn't do this without reason. You will figure it out when the time comes."

"What? When you fuck me in the ass?"

"Bingo!"

"If not for the fact that I am obsessed with you, I would not have obediently suffered this humiliation."

"I am aware. The brightest mind of Hogwarts ought to be able to break this spell. But I am happy you let me do whatever I want because now, I am _so_ turned on by you."

"This is so not worth it." Draco sighs.

Harry decides to let Draco keep the hair on his legs at least so he rinses the shaving cream off Draco's body with the showerhead then he runs his hands all over Draco's bare skin. The lust in Harry's eyes is evident. He was not kidding when he says he is turned on. Harry crashes his lips against Draco's to bestow upon the latter a sloppy, wet and feverish hot kiss. Both of them moan audibly into the kiss more than once. If Draco lost any excitement to the unpleasant affair just a moment ago, Harry is putting it back into him with this searing smacker. Harry kisses his way down to Draco's dick. He deepthroats Draco in one fell swoop. Unprepared, Draco may have yelped quietly. Draco releases his held breath slowly as Harry draws him out of his mouth, ending with a slurp.

"Damn, Harry," Draco breathes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry says smugly.

Using his expert tongue, Harry sends waves and waves of pleasure into Draco's body, which escapes through Draco's mouth as moans and groans. Bucking into Harry's mouth enthusiastically, Draco is enjoying this a lot more than being shaven by a perverted Harry. Harry digs his tongue into the slit, making Draco hiss. Harry licks a finger before pushing it into Draco without warning.

"Ouch! Couldn't you have given me a warning or something?" Draco shouts.

"But I wanted to see your reaction. And I only put in half a finger."

"Do you have some sadistic streak or something? What if the shaving and causing pain just to check out my reaction."

"Maybe," Harry says, in a suggestive tone.

"Seriously?"

"Don't worry. I am not hardcore or anything. Though a bit of humiliation play and pain is kind of enticing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I'm hurting like hell here."

Harry chants an incantation. Draco feels like his insides are filling up with a slick liquid which is overflowing out of him through his opening. This unique sensation sends his body trembling and tingling weirdly.

"Don't do that! It feels so weird!" Draco exclaims, after the sensation pass.

"Now you won't hurt as much while I prepare you."

Harry pushes his whole finger in and swirls around, getting a feel of the area. Draco silently deals with the foreign object in his body, though his face is contorted in strange ways. Thrusting in and out until Draco's body is less tensed, Harry nudges in another finger slowly. Draco struggles to handle the stretch. Harry kisses his stomach to sooth Draco.

"Move. The faster I get used to it, the faster I would stop hurting," Draco says while panting heavily.

"You sure? Rushing it will hurt."

"I will take a quick pain over a prolonged discomfort. I can take it. Move."

Harry thrusts his fingers with practiced motions. He is obviously not a novice in this aspect. Regardless of Draco's painful facial expressions, Harry carries on with a heavy heart.

"Maybe we should stop this," Harry suggests.

"Don't chicken out now! If you really want me, then claim it! Make me feel good or I will never talk to you again."

Harry pleasures Draco in the front with a trained mouth while stretching him in the back. Slowly, Draco is concentrating less and less on the pain and focusing on the pleasurable tongue on his hard dick. After some time, Draco no longer hurts.

"Harry, I'm okay now," Draco says.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me or not?" Draco speaks with frustration.

"I hope that is a rhetorical question."

Harry releases the spell that binds Draco to the wall. They play a round of tonsil tennis before Harry turns Draco around so he faces the wall.

"Put your hands against the wall and arch your back," Harry instructs.

Draco did as he was told and Harry poises himself for entry. In a quick motion, Harry buries himself balls deep into Draco. They both made a long, strangled sound, Draco from pain and Harry from tightness. Weak kneed, Draco has to be kept standing by Harry's hands on his hips bracing him. Giving time for Draco to adjust, Harry waits patiently. However, Draco is not one who is patient. Albeit slow and minute, Draco still attempts to thrust back into Harry so as to get his body accustom to Harry's girth more quickly.

"Draco, I want to be gentle with you but I can't really take it anymore. Not with you thrusting back into me like this," Harry whispers into his ear.

Not a moment too soon, Harry begins to move in longer thrusts and at a faster pace. Draco's member writhers a touch from his unaccustomed state but Harry's delectable hands quickly bring it back to its former glory. Draco is starting to thrust back with the same fervor. Harry got wilder with his movements. Their pleasurable exclamations echo soundly in the chamber and in their ears. Harry stops stroking him but proceeds to play with both Draco's nipples. Harry changes his thrusting angle to brush squarely with Draco's prostate. If Draco wasn't being loud before, he is now.

"Har- Harry! Ahh… Fast… Too fast!" Draco pleads.

"Why? Don't… Ngghh… you feel good?"

"I am… Ooo… Moaning like… a girl… Haa haa… Ah… I don't like it."

"I like it… More… Moan more…"

"Harry… I think I… yaa yaa ohh… com- coming…"

Draco brings one hand down from the wall to stroke himself but Harry quickly takes it away and pins the hand back on the wall again, this time with Harry's own hand.

"Whhy?" Draco pants.

"Don't touch yourself… Too soon…"

"I wanna… come… haa… so bad…"

Harry turns on the showerhead and increases the water pressure. Then he places the water stream directly unto Draco's balls. Draco's legs shake with the effort to stand from all these sensations. Harry takes one of Draco's hands off the wall and makes him hold the showerhead in position. Reaching down south, Harry forces one finger into Draco while still thrusting inside of him.

"AHhH! Don't stretch me…anymore… Hurts!" Draco cries.

Harry moves the finger to pleasure Draco's prostate directly. It is an awkward position for his finger though and Harry could not move it as freely as he would have liked. Harry pulls the finger out and takes the showerhead from Draco, tossing it onto the floor. Harry turns Draco over and kisses him with an attention deficit tongue. Draco wraps his arms around Harry instinctively, pressing himself firmly against Harry's body. Draco could feel Harry's pubic hair where his used to be. It is an erotic feeling that is hard to describe. Somehow, Harry feels even closer than before. But maybe it is because Harry is inside of him this time. Anyway, Draco could care less now, he just wants to come!

"Harry… please… haa… haa… come… please!"

Harry separates himself slightly from Draco and reinserts the finger. This time he can locate the prostate gland with ease and move it as he wants to. The direct contact with Draco's good spot brings him even nearer to the edge than before.

"Coming… Harry… Faster!" Draco insists.

Harry thrusts faster and presses his finger move firmly unto the gland.

In a blinding burst of light, Harry spills inside of Draco and Draco soils their abdomens with his cum. As they orgasm, Harry's finger remains at work to prolong Draco's. Waves and waves of pleasure rock through their body until it subsides and everything settles. They both slide to the floor in a tangled heap. They try to kiss again but they are having trouble regaining their breaths, so they opt to hug instead.

"Was it good?" Harry asks.

"It's… different."

"But do you hate it?"

"I came, didn't I?" Draco pecks Harry on the mouth to assure him.

"Yah," Harry says, grinning like an idiot.

"You seem to _really _know what you were doing," Draco questions.

"Well you know, I have had practice." Harry senses something amiss.

"How many exactly?"

"Are you jealous of my ex-es?" Harry catches on to Draco's questioning.

"Noooo! I am just…curious, is all." Draco is hardly convincing.

"If you want to know, I can tell you."

"If you want to say, I will listen."

"Do you want to know?"

"Oh, just say it!"

"I have had 8 partners."

"8!"

"Well, actually, one was a threesome, so technically I have only had sex 7 times. In two years. That's not a lot!"

"Wow, you already had a threesome under your belt too. Wild."

"What's with the annoyed tone?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. What is _your_ magic number?" Harry turns the situation around.

"I… I…" Draco is dumbfounded.


End file.
